Careful What You Wish For
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: Molly's third pregnancy announcement doesn't go as planned, and it only gets worse from there.


_Hogwarts Assignment 1, Charms: Write about wishing someone/something away._

 _Insane House Competition: Gideon Prewett_

 _365 Prompts Challenge: The Burrow_

 _Character Appreciation: mother_

 _Word Count: 1413_

* * *

Molly is still smiling brightly, happy with her announcement. Her brothers, however, do not seem to share her excitement. Fabian and Gideon look at one another, their freckled faces contorted into pained masks. Gideon drums his fingers anxiously over the couch where they are sitting.

"I believe this is where you congratulate me," she says quietly, her smile fading.

Fabian is the first to meet her gaze. He exhales deeply and massages his temples as though the news has suddenly given him a headache. "It's not that we aren't excited for you," he says gently. "It's just…"

He trails off, seemingly at a loss for words. Gideon steps in, and his tone is just as calm and gentle as his twin's. "There's a war going on, Molly," he says. "Nothing is promised, and people are dying every day."

Molly rolls her eyes. She already knows this, of course. Only an idiot would deny that the world has become a dark and dangerous place. It's one of the many reasons she holds on so tightly to Bill and Charlie.

"We're happy for you," Fabian adds quickly. "But… Don't you think it's a bit selfish to bring another baby into the world right now?"

Molly's cheeks grow hot, and she feels tears prick her eyes. She quickly blinks them away, determined not to cry. Years of being teased by her older brothers have taught her how to keep her emotions to herself. "Are you calling my child a mistake?" she asks, her voice low and dangerous.

Fabian jumps to his feet and rushes over, but Molly pulls herself out of his reach. She doesn't want to be comforted right now, especially not by someone who seems to think she's done something wrong by getting pregnant. Fabian seems to get the hint; he takes a step back and holds his hands up defensively. "We never said that," he assures her, his hazel eyes almost pleading with her. "We'll love this one as much as we love the boys, but look at it from our perspective."

Gideon joins his brother but wisely keeps a safer distance, almost hiding behind Fabian. He tugs nervously at his copper curls. "We're out there fighting," he adds. "We've already lost friends— both in the Order and outside of it. What if this baby grows up an orphan?"

"Get out," Molly whispers.

"Mol, please."

"Out! Out!" she cries, gesturing angrily at the door. "If you can't just be happy for me, then you can leave."

For a moment, there is only silence. She expects her brothers to protest, but they only stare at her, stunned, their mouths opening and closing wordlessly.

Finally, Gideon rests a hand on Fabian's shoulder. "Come on, mate," he says, tugging at his twin's cloak. "She'll come around."

"We love you, Mol," Fabian tells her before following their brother out.

Several moments pass, and she collapses in the chair, hiding her face behind her hands, a choking sob escaping her lips. She wishes her brothers hadn't come to visit, that she hadn't told them about her pregnancy at all. Worse still, some dark part of her wishes that they will never come back to see her. Now that she knows how they feel about her unborn child, she can't shake it from her thoughts. They will always look at her precious baby as a mistake, as a poor soul who has no business in this hateful world.

"Mummy! Mummy!" Bill calls, drawing her out of her thoughts.

Molly wipes the tears from her eyes and takes a deep breath. She has her children to look out for, and she can't let her brothers get her down. "Just a moment, darling!" she calls, climbing to her feet.

Fabian and Gideon are wrong. Her unborn child has a place in this world, and she will do everything within her power to keep her little family safe.

…

"I was awful to them," she tells Arthur that night as they lay in bed.

She can't even bring herself to look at her husband. Now that she's had enough time to calm down, she's so ashamed of herself. Her eyes remain fixed upon the ceiling, and she feels the tears begin to fall again.

"It's the pregnancy," Arthur assures her, trailing his slender fingers gently over her stomach. "Remember when you were pregnant with Charlie? You tried to hex my ears off."

Molly sighs and sits up, groaning at the memory. "I tried to hex your hair off," she corrects quietly, ruffling Arthur's thin red hair for emphasis. "But you're right; I can be unreasonable when I'm hormonal."

Her husband rubs her back gently, and her tension slowly melts away. "Everything will be okay, Mollywobbles," he soothes, pressing a soft kiss to her shoulder. "Invite them over for tea tomorrow and smooth everything over."

His words cause her stomach to sour as she remembers her dark thoughts from earlier. She had wished away her brothers and thought she'd be happy to never see them again. Molly can't bring herself to tell Arthur this. Admitting to her angry outburst had been hard enough; she will keep her bitter thoughts out of it.

"I'll make those ginger biscuits they like," she decides, laying back in bed and pulling her husband close. "That should do the trick."

The idea of sitting down with her brothers and patching things up helps to ease the guilt, and she manages to drift off to sleep with a small smile on her lips.

…

"I wanna help too!" Bill whines, causing Charlie to cry at his tone.

Molly picks up her youngest son and bounces him gently, making soft shushing sounds to soothe him. "You can get the eggs, flour, and sugar," she tells Bill. "Uncle Fabian and Uncle Gideon are coming by for biscuits later."

Her oldest boy's eyes brighten as he claps his hands together. "Biscuits!" he shouts eagerly before scurrying off to the pantry.

Molly watches him for a moment, shaking her head. Bill reminds her so much of Gideon when he was her son's age— so easily excitable.

Once Charlie settles down, she places him back on the floor so he can go back to playing with his battered plush dragon toy. As Bill begins pulling out the baking supplies, Molly looks out the window for any sign of an owl. She had written her brothers first thing that morning, and it isn't like them to go so long without replying.

Acidic guilt bubbles in her stomach. Molly forces herself to look away from the window. She's being silly; there's no way her thoughts could make her brothers disappear forever.

"Come on, Bill," she says, summoning a large mixing bowl. "You can help me mix the dough up."

Carefully, she measures everything out and adds each ingredient to the bowl before beginning to mix it. Outside, she hears a faint _pop_ and chuckles to herself. It's been a while since her brothers have decided to surprise her and show up without announcing it first. She's only disappointed she couldn't get the treats prepared first.

"You take over mixing," she instructs. "That should be your uncles now."

When Bill takes his spot on a stool and begins mixing the dough, Molly makes her way to the door. Upon opening it, she finds herself face to face with Albus Dumbledore instead of Fabian and Gideon.

"Albus," she says warmly, though confusion is heavy in her tone, "what brings you here?"

The older wizard offers her a sad smile. "May I come in?"

"Of course. My brothers should be here soon, and—"

There's something in Albus' blue eyes that makes her sentence die. He doesn't have to speak. Molly can feel her stomach twisting into knots.

"No," she whispers.

"I'm so sorry, Moly," he says gently. "They were ambushed last night."

Molly sways, her knees threatening to buckle. Albus wraps a surprisingly strong arm around her, steadying her. He guides her to the table and helps her sit down. "I'll put the kettle on," he offers.

…

She knows she shouldn't blame herself. It isn't her fault; she hadn't actually meant it when she'd wanted her brothers to go away.

But reason has no place in her mind right now. She had made a horrible wish, and now it has come true.

Molly stands over their graves, wiping tears from her eyes. "I wish you would come back," she whispers.

But she knows this wish cannot come true.


End file.
